Electronic devices, such as smartphones, computers, and the like, include functions that are related to the privacy of the user or others in the vicinity of the device. For example, some electronic devices are able to perform one more functions associated with, e.g., recording or sending video, photos, audio, the device's location, identifying data to other nearby devices, other functions, or combination of these. In some examples, users desire to disable some or all of such functions in order to reduce the likelihood that the privacy of the user or others near the device is invaded.